Worth The Risk
by Kimmie and Shego
Summary: Kim and Monique are the best of friends, but is there more between the two? It's almost time for Monique's birthday, and she knows exactly what she wants. Will she be brave enough to take it? Only she can decide if it's worth the risk. Kim/Monique. Oneshot.


**Warning: Kim/Monique Romance. Fluff.**

**Worth The Risk**

**Monique's Point Of View**

I tilted my head a bit to the side, studying my unknowing prey. Nervousness and anticipation tingled through my body, and it was all I could do to keep still.

For the longest time, I hadn't known how I might accomplish this, how I might finally work up the courage to risk everything. I worked myself into such a state that I couldn't think of anything else. Then, I took a long, hard look at everything I'd been feeling, every sleepless night and worry-filled day…and I decided that it was worth the risk.

The subject of my thoughts was one Kim Possible. She'd been my first friend when I moved to Middleton, and we'd been nearly inseparable ever since. She was there for me when I was trying to settle into a new school, she stood by my side when I started working my fashion magic, and she was there every step of the way…as I fell in love.

Kim Possible: She can do anything–even make me fall in love with her.

It didn't happen all at once. It wasn't love at first sight or something out of a movie. It occurred little by little, bit by bit each day since the moment we met. It happened so slowly that, in the beginning, I never gave it a thought, never realized what might be building inside me.

At first, it was no big deal, merely a close friendship. We could tell each other anything, and we both knew that no one else would ever hear a word of what we'd confessed. If one of us needed advice, the other was there to lend an ear. The weekends were spent hanging out together as much as we could, taking into account Kim's frequent missions to save the world.

After that, I started to look deeper, and I realized just how much I admired her. For years, she'd worked to save the world, taking both giant leaps and small steps to do it. She went out and battled villains, but she worked with more volunteer groups and school committees than anyone else in the state, if not the entire country. And, for all that, she asked next to nothing in return, merely a ride to her next mission. Admittedly, I became a bit of a fan-girl, though I never let on. Kim wanted to live as normal a life as possible, in spite of the fact that she was a genuine hero, savior of our entire world.

That's not to say that I thought she was perfect. Kim was impatient, overly competitive, and she was undoubtedly status-conscious. I could see her flaws the same as she could see mine, but we both accepted each other's flaws. In fact, I felt better being able to see the imperfection in her because it was far too easy to get wrapped up in the obvious, the image of perceived flawlessness that hung about her, which could have led me to feel inferior in her presence.

Then, I looked at her one day, and it was like it clicked. My friend was beautiful. Her red hair shone like fire in the sunlight, her supple skin utterly flawless. In addition, she had an incredible body, which maintained its hourglass shape perfectly. I found myself unable to look away whenever I saw Kim in her cheerleading uniform, which showcased the impressive definition of her flat stomach and abs. And it was a testament to the depth of her eyes that those bright green orbs kept my attention away from the roundness of her breasts when she faced me.

I found myself thinking of her every time I explored my body with my hands, and it was always her image that brought me to the height of satisfaction. Though there were those that could say otherwise, to me, she was absolutely mouthwatering. I was unquestionably in lust with her, mere attraction be damned.

As time went on, all of those feelings grew in me until I realized with utter certainty that I was crushing on my best girlfriend–hard. Immediately, I knew what a problem that could be. Kim was my best friend, and I honestly didn't know what I would do without her. I couldn't possibly be selfish–or stupid–enough to throw that away for a hope of a chance at a relationship.

But, no matter, how many times I told myself that it would never happen… I just couldn't help myself. Every day, I fell a little more in love with her; found one more reason to adore her. Falling in love with Kim was like nothing I'd ever imagined. It was so simple…easy as breathing.

Of course, Kim remained completely unaware of the situation I found myself in, blissfully ignorant of the depth of my feelings for her, and that was exactly the way that I wanted it to remain…until it wasn't.

I found that, the longer I kept my feelings a secret, the more it hurt me to be around her. Every smile made my breath catch in my throat, and every tear made my heart constrict painfully in my chest. It was tearing me apart to keep it from her, and it finally occurred to me that it wasn't worth keeping my feelings locked away in fear of ruining our friendship, when doing so would drive me to push her away for the sake of my sanity.

That was when I decided that it was worth it, that _she_ was worth it, despite the risk to our friendship. It was true that I needed her in my life, but if I couldn't _have_ her, then I _couldn't_ have her there–not when it hurt me so much to do so.

So, I found myself in the living room of the Possible family, finally ready to act on my plan. Kim and I had been studying for the past hour or so. Well, it was more that she'd been studying, and I'd been working up the courage to go through with this.

"Hey, Kim," I called to get her attention, smiling when she looked up from her textbook curiously. "Do you remember when, a while back, you asked me what I wanted for my birthday?" I asked, moving a bit closer to her on the couch.

Her green eyes lit up, and she grinned at me. "Yeah, I remember," she agreed before eyeing me. "Why?" she wondered. At the time that she asked, a few weeks ago, I deflected the question since I was still far too nervous and unprepared to enact my plan.

"I decided what I want," I told her simply, resisting the urge to smirk at her blatant and eager interest, despite my nerves. My heart was pounding in my chest, urging me to act, but I forced myself to wait just a bit longer.

"What is it, Monique?" she asked, giving me her full attention, just as I'd hoped she would. My entire plan hinged on this moment, and I couldn't back down, not if I wanted this to happen.

I took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. "This," I murmured, just before I leaned in and kissed her firmly, but gently, on the lips.

Silently, I prayed to whatever gods might be listening that she didn't just push me away, or, worse, pull away from me in disgust. Thankfully, she did neither of those things.

She kissed me back.

My emotions were going haywire, and I tentatively deepened the kiss, ecstatic when she responded. The kiss was everything I had been dreaming of for months and more. I couldn't have asked for anything better for my first kiss. I genuinely felt like I might die, like I could die and feel perfectly content with my life, I was so overwhelmed.

_She kissed me back._

After a moment, I pulled back, so that both of us could catch our breath. I stared into her jade eyes, wondering how I should start the conversation. I hadn't dared imagine that I would be so successful with the first part of my plan, so I was caught off guard. Still, a small smile turned my lips up at the corners.

"Monique?" Kim asked breathlessly, confusion plain on her face. Obviously, she hadn't expected that from me. How could she have expected it, when I'd been so careful to control myself whenever I was near the object of my affections?

"Kim…I…" I trailed off, before starting again. "We've been friends for a long time now, best friends, but… For a while now, I've been feeling _more_ for you, and I just can't keep it to myself anymore. I–I'm in love with you, Kim," I admitted, waiting to see how she would react.

Kim shook her head slowly, as if dazed, while I watched her warily. She looked at me, and I felt like she was searching for something in my eyes. Whatever she was looking for, it made her smile faintly. "Monique…I'm not in love with you," she stated calmly, and I could almost hear my heart breaking, "but I could definitely see myself falling for you," she finished with a small smile.

My jaw dropped. "W–what? Don't play with me, girl," I warned her weakly, staring in amazement. "Do you really mean that?" I asked her. I needed to hear her say it again, needed to hear her confirm that I wasn't losing my mind.

She reached out for my hand, lacing our fingers together. "Monique, it's like you said. We've been best friends for a long time now, and I've always known how beautiful you are. The only reason that I never made a move is because I wanted you to be able to decide, on your own, if this was worth it for you," she said tenderly, and my breath caught in my throat.

Tears began to well up in my eyes, and I couldn't help myself as I flung my arms around her. "Kim…" I managed to get out through my quiet sobs. I hadn't realized just how much I'd wanted this 'til now, 'til I had it.

"Monique," she murmured, holding me in her strong arms, "would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend?" I don't know, but Kim managed to make the formal wording work for her, and I could have melted in her embrace.

"Yes, yes, of course," I laughed through the tears, holding her tighter. I held on with all my strength, an irrational fear of losing her shooting through me. That was another thing that I loved about Kim. She was so feminine and even gentle, but she was also stronger than any man, than any _person_, I'd ever met.

We were quiet for a bit, Kim holding me and gently stroking my back while I got control of my emotions. Once I dried my tears, I pulled back to look at my best friend, my _girlfriend_. She was watching me mischievously. "You know, since you just kind of took that last kiss, it doesn't really count as your gift…" Kim trailed off leadingly, olive eyes sparkling, just before she leaned forward to kiss me.

It was a kiss full of unrestrained longing and passion, and I had only a single thought before I was lost in my new partner. _This was so worth the risk…_

**.The End.**

**A/N: This idea came to me, and I decided to see it through. It's not much, just about 2K words, but it's complete! Just a simple Kim/Monique oneshot, short and sweet! My favorite pairing is Kim/Shego, but I do like Kim/Monique for the friendship factor. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Kimmie and Shego**


End file.
